GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black
The GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black (aka Black Astraea) is a variant of the GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the collapse of Celestial Being in AD 2308, the Innovades who called themselves Innovators started gathering data to develop their own mobile suit.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book For this purpose, they recreated six machines used by the Fereshte and the Celestial Being based on information within Veda.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19-20Gundam 00 F (Consonance of 00F) – 2nd Gundam Gundams (Type F) The Gundam Astraea Type F Black is one such machine; as implied by its name, it is a copy of the Gundam Astraea Type F and has a new predominately black color scheme. Performance wise, it is comparable to the original, but as its power source is changed to the GN Drive Tau (though it still retained the original's GN Drive cover), it could not use Trans-Am System and has limited operating time. It also does not use a Sensor Mask like the original. When the Astraea Type F Black was launched alongside the other five machines to intercept Fon Spaak's GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 and Hixar Fermi's GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, it was armed with GN Beam Rifle, GN Shield and a pair of GN Beam Sabers. After it was defeated, Fon and his accomplice, Hanayo, recovered its wreckage and repaired it back to operational condition for his own use.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8HG00 1/144 Gundam Astraea Type F Model Kit Manual Furthermore, its color scheme and designation were also reverted to those of the Fereshte's, essentially creating a second Gundam Astraea Type F.MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Astraea Type F Black uses the same GN Beam Rifle as the Astraea Type F. It has high particle consumption, and receives power from the suit via connecting to a forearm socket during use. When not in use, GN Particles are frequently stored in the rifle's internal GN condenser, and this allows rapid firing when the weapon is deployed. ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the Astraea Type F, the Astraea Type F Black has a pair of GN Beam Sabers stored on the rear waist.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 20 The suit's primary close combat weapon, it emits a blade made of pure energy when drawn. Despite this, it can cross swords with solid blades as it incorporated technology that prevents repulsive diffusion of GN Particles. ;*GN Shield :The Astraea Type F Black uses the same GN Shield as the Astraea Type F for defense. Made of durable E-Carbon, it also has GN Particles coated on the surface, which not only improves the shield's anti-beam capabilities, but can also magnetize physical projectiles, redirecting their destructive power along the shield's surface. Special Equipment & Features ;*Veda-based Operating System :The Astraea Type F Black's operating system is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundam and its pilots. Celestial Being and Fereshte also used such an operating system in their machines before they switched to a stand-alone operating system. History Gundam 00 F Chapter 19 & 20 AD 2311. The CBS-68 Euclides carrying Fon Spaak, Hanayo, Hixar Fermi and Hayana arrived at the dark side of the moon to locate Veda's exact whereabouts. As they closed in on Veda's location, the Innovators deployed the Gundam Astraea Type F Black, GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black, GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black, GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black, GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black and GNR-000B Black GN Sefer to intercept them. While the last two machines battled Hixar and his GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, the other four machines, including Astraea Type F Black, fought Fon and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. Despite having superior numbers, the four machines were easily defeated when Fon used the Astraea Type F2's Trans-Am System. Fon then entered a base on the moon that contained Veda's main terminal. However, Ribbons Almark was one step ahead and had transferred all of Veda's functions to a spare terminal elsewhere, leaving Fon with a non-operational terminal. Gundam 00I Chapter 8 AD 2312. Fon and Hanayo had repaired the four Innovators' machines Fon defeated earlier. They also reverted these machines' color schemes and designations to those of the Fereshte's. As a result, the Astraea Type F Black became the second GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F. Gallery Ast.jpg|Charging towards Astraea Type F2 (top-left), attacking with GN Beam Saber (bottom-left) Astraea Type F Black SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Notes & Trivia References External links *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea on MAHQ.net